


Her

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fingering, G!P, Oneshot, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Smut, g!p Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Red. Tender. Soft. Words that Ymir would use to describe their most intimate moments. Ones that made her heart bleed love and body sing pleasure. All for her. All for Historia.XxXIn which they have sex reverse cowgirl style and Ymir is actually a huge sap.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favour and listen to Majid Jordan - Her while you read. You're welcome

Ymir’s favourite colour had to be red. Not the angry, blazing type of red. The soft, gentle kind. The red that dusted Historia’s cheeks and tinged the tips of her small ears. When it was cold, Historia’s tiny fingers were a soft, wispy red. It always made Ymir want to do nothing but keep those hands warm however she could. Now she was seeing the warm red, though. It was dark outside, with their curtains drawn and the bedroom door shut. Soft candlelight flitted through the room, casting dark shadows on the walls, on Historia’s pale, smooth skin.

Ymir pressed the palm of her hand against Historia’s back, between her shoulder blades. It was so warm there, so soft. Historia shivered underneath her touch. “Is this okay?” she whispered hoarsely, feeling almost like talking in this moment was wrong somehow, dirty, despite the absence of their clothes, the heat building beneath their skin.

“Always okay,” Historia whispered back in a short exhale. She pressed herself against Ymir’s front, pulled her hand around. “Touch me,” she urged.

Sometimes Ymir also saw a flash of red. It clouded her vision and filled her veins to spilling. It made the hard shaft between her legs throb and twitch. It pressed against Historia’s ass and it took all of her willpower not to thrust against her. Not yet.

She touched her, trailing fingertips along her soft belly, round her hips and bellybutton. Not quite where Historia wanted her, but that was obvious. Ymir kissed the side of her neck and gently cupped a full breast.

“Like this?” she breathed in question.

Historia shuddered again. “Yes.” She exhaled. “More. Harder.”

Since the day they had first met, Ymir was always struck by how small Historia was. Sometimes in quiet, introspective moments, Ymir worried that she would one day come to hurt her. But of spirit Historia was the strongest. Maybe it was to compensate, Ymir didn’t really know. But Historia had the ability to take any shit doled out to her, be it emotional trauma, mental abuse or physical roughness. She liked it rough, sometimes. And only sometimes was Ymir happy to oblige her, but not always, and not now. Now was tender, was slow. She had Historia in the palm of her hand, could feel the stiffness of her erect nipple. Just that sent a shudder down her spine, her hips jerk ever so slightly. Historia groaned.

“I’ve got you,” Ymir promised her. “Do you trust me?”

Historia’s head dropped against her chest, and then she nodded slightly and pressed a kiss underneath Ymir’s jaw. Ymir almost stopped to simply nuzzle against her, but Historia’s breaths were hard and haggard and her need was almost palpable in the air. So she lowered one hand, kept the other at Historia’s breast, and slid her fingertips through Historia’s wetness. There was an abundance of it, slick down her thighs. Ymir groaned in arousal before even Historia did. The underside of her cock felt hot against Historia’s back, and every little movement made tingles run through her sensitive skin.

She tweaked a hard nipple and ran her thumb over Historia’s swollen clit at the same time. Historia jerked against her. God, she was _so_ worked up. Part of Ymir wanted to stay in this slow, purposeful pace, but even she was aching for release. She wanted to be inside of Historia, wanted to feel her pulse and ripple and squeeze down around her. Ymir licked her suddenly dry lips and decided to hurry things along.

“Hang on,” she husked against Historia’s ear. Historia merely let her head loll back, her cheek pressed against Ymir’s feverish skin.

Ymir left her breast and nudged Historia’s legs apart. With no warning she dipped down through her slick thighs, found her entrance and slid in with two fingers. Historia went rigid against her, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Ymir could feel every warm exhale against her skin.

“Ymir,” Historia moaned softly.

Her name said like that sounded like a prayer. Ymir started thrusting, slow but hard, her fingers curled in just the right manner to hit Historia’s sensitive front wall. This was no time to play around, so she didn’t. She used the fingertips on her other hand to slowly stroke through her wetness, circling her engorged clit. Just nearly touching it seemed to send pleasure through Historia, so sensitive was her body. She was shaking then, her hands clamped down like iron bars around Ymir’s wrists, but she didn’t guide them or stop them. Her hips began to jerk, and Ymir quickened the pace of her fingers. It felt amazing like this even though it was just her fingers that Historia clutched around. Ymir felt wetness leak out of the tip of her cock.

“Ymir.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Ymir promised. “I’ve got you.”

Historia arched against her. Ymir finally rubbed at her clit, careful not to put too much pressure in it. She stroked in slow circles, timing it just right with every inward thrust. She listened to Historia’s breaths, coming in quicker and quicker, could feel the rush of her pulse just beneath her skin. When Historia’s climax neared, Ymir pulled her closer and lightly bit down on her earlobe.

“Come around my fingers, Historia,” she husked.

The words had the desired effect. With a sharp cry Historia came undone. Her thighs clamped down over Ymir’s hand, forcing her to still, and her inner muscles fluttered. Ymir remained as still as stone, feeling and hearing and taking everything she could from Historia’s release. It poured over her like it was her own, left her knees almost too jelly to stand. So she quickly backed them up until she could sit down on the edge of their bed, but the new position put her cock between Historia’s thighs and her own aching, _full_ need came roaring back at her. She released a few short breaths, sweat at her brow.

“Was that good?”

Historia still shuddered, still bit down on her lip. “So good,” she agreed around a moan. “So, so good.”

Slowly Historia’s grip on her wrists eased, but then a sharp jolt made Ymir’s spine straighten and a moan dance on her lips. A small fingertip circled the tip of her cock, sending gentle waves of pleasure through her.

“You’re so hard,” Historia observed. “And wet.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“Well, you did just fuck me with your fingers.”

A groan. Her cock throbbed. “What do you have in mind?”

Historia went silent for a moment. “I want to ride you, Ymir.”

Ymir swallowed. “So ride me.”

Historia turned her head to look at her. The grin on her mouth was devilish. “Scoot up and rest your back against the headboard.”

God, Historia being assertive could make Ymir hard in seconds. It would have happened now if she wasn’t already quite hard. She scrambled back to obey, desperate to have Historia’s pussy around her, holding her, riding her.

“And then?” she asked.

Historia put a finger to her lips. “Ssh. No taking. Just feel.” She climbed on the bed and onto Ymir’s lap, but backwards. Ymir’s brows furrowed.

“Histo—”

Historia grabbed hold of her cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Ymir very quickly swallowed her words. “Just let me love you,” Historia told her. “Feel me.”

Ymir placed her hands on Historia’s hips and felt as Historia rubbed the head of her cock against her entrance, coating it in her abundant wetness. Then without warning Historia sank down. It took a few second for all of it to fit inside of her, since Historia was physically a small person, but she had taken Ymir inside of her enough times that the stretch didn’t seem to bother her. It certainly didn’t bother Ymir.

“Fuck,” she groaned, eyes almost fluttering closed. It was difficult to stay focused, with Historia so warm around her, but there was just something oddly mesmerizing about the ridges of Historia’s spine, her smooth back. Ymir’s grip on her hips tightened but she didn’t make Historia move. Eventually she did, lifting her hips slightly, sliding up at an agonizingly slow pace, and then when just the tip remained inside, she dropped back down. Ymir saw stars.

She repeated this, over and over, riding her eagerly. Ymir eventually decided to release her grip on her hips—before she bruised them—and gripped onto the bed sheets instead. Like this she watched Historia’s back, watched the mesmerising sight of her cock stretching Historia wide, sliding in and out of her. It was burned into her memory, the sight of that, and it only made her throb so hard that she jerked. Historia lifted a hand.

“Sit up,” she commanded softly. “Hold me.”

Ymir did as she was told. She scooted up, back still resting against the headboard, and drew her arms around Historia’s waist. Historia never stopped moving, never stop lifting and dropping her hips. Every sharp motion made Ymir’s belly burn with heat and hunger. She found her forehead pressed between Historia’s shoulder blades, and then they were moving together. Historia’s composure broke and her rhythm faltered, so Ymir picked up the pace and started thrusting into her. Their slow pace become hurried, Ymir’s arms around her tightened and Historia felt around for her hands. When she found them, she intertwined their fingers and squeezed hard enough that it almost hurt. Ymir pressed a firm kiss against her damp skin.

“I love you,” she choked out.

“Love you too,” Historia breathed. “Come for me. Come inside of me.”

Ymir groaned. She didn’t even need to be told. The pleasure rushed up from inside her, and then she shuddered and came just as Historia did. Every flutter of Historia’s inner muscles made her release pulse harder. Ymir filled her up until there was nothing left inside of her to give, and then she went slack. They remained like that, Ymir’s face pressed to Historia’s back, her breaths coming out long and slow. Eventually Historia lifted herself off of Ymir’s cock, much to both of their displeasure, and turned around on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and drew her in for a lazy kiss.

“You’re amazing,” Ymir mumbled against her lips. “I can barely feel my legs right now.”

Historia laughed softly. “Me too. You’re so big that I always come so hard.”

Ymir groaned. Her cock was already soft against her belly, but she could feel blood rushing downwards again. “I don’t think I have the energy to go again,” she said softly. “Maybe no dirty talk for a bit?”

Historia kissed her brow. “Okay. Let’s take a bath and then go to sleep.”

Ymir smiled. “Mm. Carry me.”

Historia laughed and kissed her again. “Let’s support each other. I’d like to think I _could_ carry you in theory, but I’m so thoroughly fucked right now that I don’t have the energy.”

“Goddamnit, Historia. Language.”

She only laughed again. Ymir missed the solid weight of her when Historia climbed off her lap, but then their fingers intertwined and she was gently pulled off the bed. She followed Historia to the bathroom, all the while thinking: _it’s me she loves._

**Author's Note:**

> also for interest I made a YumiKuri amv with the same song. You can find it here


End file.
